


Brute Boobies

by RivetBucktail (orphan_account)



Series: Jasper and Steven's Lovey-Dovey Romance|ジャスパー  と  スティーブン  の  スキスキ  ロマンス [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Ejaculation, F/M, Hand Jobs, Huge Breasts, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Seduction, huge penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RivetBucktail
Summary: Steven sucks Jasper's huge, milk-filled, swollen breasts to give her relief from their soreness.
Relationships: Jasper/Steven Universe
Series: Jasper and Steven's Lovey-Dovey Romance|ジャスパー  と  スティーブン  の  スキスキ  ロマンス [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968106
Kudos: 5





	Brute Boobies

Jasper smirked as she arched her back.

Her enormous breasts bounced with pep, and she squished them together greedily, grinning in the mirror as she felt at their weight. A bust so large… She smirked at the pair of P-cup bosoms on her chest and lifted them again with pride. She could have any man she wanted with bosoms like those…

Coincidentally, Steven happened to walk into the room. A modest fellow, he turned beet red when he saw what was going on, naturally. Jasper admiring her huge chest in the mirror.

"Oh! Um, hi… Jasper."

"Hey there, Steven," she moaned. "Didn't see you there."

"I see you've been drinking lots of papaya juice mixed with whole milk…" he stammered.

"It's only  _ shapeshifting _ , really... but if I've caught your attention…" she smirked, "Share with me—what do you think of these?"

"Uh—um…"

She smirked wider. "Do tell, Steven."

"They're, um… that's…"

"...Yes? ❤"

"They're really big…" he said, cautiously, "A-and sexy."

“...Oh? ❤” she murmured. “You like 'em?”

“Well, I, um…”

“Yeah, Steven? ❤”

“I…!”

⁂

_ You know what? Scratch all of that. _

⁂

Years later, Jasper held Steven close to her warm body, and pet him gently as he lay calmly and quietly in her lap. The two were reclining idly on her soft bed in the large master bedroom of Jasper's home.

“You’re so cute,” she whispered softly. “So small… and so precious, too…” She gently brushed his cheek, and Steven squeaked as she caressed him.

The Gem woman smiled a soft smile and reached for her bra, removing a breast.

"Let's do something fun, and romantic together. Do you wanna suckle for a while, Steven?" she asked, grimacing. "I'd love to let you nurse! My breasts are big, soft, full…and..."

"And uncomfortable?" Steven asked with concern. "They look so swollen that it must hurt…"

"Yeah, they are a little painful," she murmured as she felt at the swollen Gemflesh of her ample, ample chest."...Would you mind suckling for a while? It'd be really helpful." She grimaced. "...To stop all the milk in there from being under so much sore pressure, you know? Would you please help me out, Steven? Give me some relief? ❤"

"Sure. ❤" he replied. "I wish you'd've told me earlier so I could've helped you sooner." He kissed her huge breast. "I'd love to help you find relief from all the milk you've got saved up inside."

So Steven began to suck at the teat of her right boob. She moaned in her throat at the feeling it gave her.

"Ahh, Steven, that feels so good…"

He sucked at her breast and a torrent of sweet cream poured out into his mouth. Enraptured by the rich taste of the bounty that flowed freely from Jasper's teat, Steven sucked more eagerly still, and soon found that it was the richest, tastiest, most filling milk he'd ever drank…

Jasper sighed and moaned another low moan in her throat at Steven's suckling's sensation.  _ So, so good… _

" _ Ish delishous, Jafper… _ " Steven murmured.

Jasper's left hand found its way to Steven's shorts as he sucked at her right breast, and boldly she freed his cock from within.

"Oh, hey, that's…" Steven began with a tinge of red flowing to his face. "That's…"

"Real cute, you sexy stud. ❤" she cooed as she began to stroke at his erect penis. "Of course you'd get like this from sucking on my tits. Lemme help you get relief, too—I'll 'milk' you while you milk me, okay? ❤"

"Ah, Jasper…"

She stroked his cock slowly while he continued to empty her breast's fill into his eager mouth, and when the right breast had been relieved fully, Steven moved around to suck at Jasper's left bosom. Jasper changed hands, too, and firmly gripped Steven's large cock with her right hand this time, earnestly stroking him to his well-deserved release.

Jasper garnered a sensual grin as she lewdly pumped and cranked her large, right hand up and down Steven's firm, hardened shaft. She really loved his dick, and she began to go faster and faster as Steven emptied her left breast's pay into his stomach.

"Mmph…  _ mmmn _ ." Steven moaned aloud into her boob as he neared his release, still sucking.

Finally, Steven cried out as he arched his back. Jasper's breast's teat fell out of his mouth as he hit his climax and a white jet of cum shot out of his dick and spritzed the ceiling. Jasper became amazed, grinning, at the sight of his sticky, thick semen, as it splashed on her face, then her hand, and then pooled on her hand and wrist...

⁂

_ Aaand, back to Channel 0. _

⁂

"S-so, what do you think of my breasts, Steven?" Jasper asked, all those years ago.

"They're  _ amayshing… _ " Steven slurred, moaning as he brazenly sucked and drank from her titties. "The milk you make is  _ sho _ _ good _ , too… It's delicious and tasty and so creamy, and I love it so much…"

"Oh, yeah?" Jasper smirked. "Well, if that's the case, then, from now on, my boobs and milk are for you and you only, dear  _ little Steven _ … ❤" She smirked. "I'll be looking forward to your help whenever they get fulluv milk and need relieving."

" _ Shank you verfy mush…" _ came his reply. And Jasper moaned in her throat, aroused, as Steven continued to down the plentiful reserves of her tasty, creamy bosom-milk…

** THE END **


End file.
